1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise or sleeping pad covers, and more particularly to a fabric cover which fits over a folding exercise or rest pad and has an integral sheet portion and a pocket for receiving a pillow and may be folded with the pad into a compact easily carried configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Folding exercise and rest mats and pads are popular items. Such mats or pads are conventionally made of a soft resilient inner material, such as foam rubber covered with a washable plastic outer covering. These types of mat and pads are used in nurseries, schools, and aerobic facilities because they are easily cleaned and stored in a folded condition.
However, the plastic outer covering causes heat to build up between the skin of the child or adult resting or exercising thereon and as a result the skin has tendency to stick to the outer covering. These pads can also become slippery during periods of vigorous exercise if the person is sweating which increases the risk of injury due to slipping and falling.
These pads are not usually washed after each day's use, and there is no assurance that the same person will use the same pad each time or that the same side of the pad is placed on the floor each time it is used. This presents a health risk since germs may be transmitted through contaminated pads.
There are several patents which disclose various rest mats and folding articles.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,695 discloses a kindergarten rest mat formed of flexible material which has a head portion and a foot portion with unitary flaps extending laterally from the head portion. The mat is provided with snap fasteners whereby it can be secured in a rolled condition.
Sneider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,323 discloses a multi-purpose diaper bag which holds diapers and other supplies and has a strip of material detachably secured to an inner portion of the bag which may be rolled up and secured within the bag or unrolled to provide a surface upon which a baby may be placed when changing diapers.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a washable fabric cover which fits over a folding exercise or rest pad and can be folded into a compact package for carrying. The cover is a generally rectangular envelope having a head portion and a foot portion and is enclosed at the end of the head portion and along its opposed longitudinal sides and open at the end of the foot portion to form a top layer and a bottom layer of material. A pocket on the top layer at the head portion removably receives a pillow or other articles. A length of material extends outwardly from the open end to be folded over and substantially cover the top layer to serve as a blanket to cover a person laying on the top layer and can be folded and received within the open end in a stored condition. A pair of flexible loops secured on the bottom layer form carrying straps when the cover and the enclosed pad is in the compact package for carrying. The cover with the enclosed pad is foldable accordian style such that the pocket is disposed on an outer side of the folded configuration or can be folded inwardly upon itself from each end such that the pocket is disposed on the inside of the folded configuration. Alternatively, the sheet portion may be removable and a second pocket may be provided on the bottom layer at the foot portion for storing the sheet portion or other articles.